


I love you too

by Riyusama



Series: If it's not you [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: “I don’t know about you, but church weddings are the best. There’s no way I’m not getting married at a church.” Steven tells him as they’re searching through his phone on beautiful churches to get married to.“Huh, that sounds very you.” Andrew remarks with a smile. Steven is leaning to him while Andrew’s hand rests on the back of the couch, hand laid gently on the azuret’s shoulder. “I think you’d look great in a tux.”“I know I’d look great in a tux,” Steven smiles up at him mischievously.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: If it's not you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048843
Kudos: 6





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw by December Avenue. A rough translation is "If it's not you"
> 
> Here's a link to the song and music video for more FEELS: [LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1pwbnzbe7g&ab_channel=TOWERofDOOM)
> 
> Here's a link to one with English subtitles: [LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0Rpv07SXJg&ab_channel=noypibeats)
> 
> Enjoy ehehhehe
> 
> PS: reblog the post at [tumblr](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/post/637022874038943744/if-its-not-you-if-were-not-meant-to-be-together)

**If it's not you**

> If we’re not meant to be together  
>  I’ll stop myself from loving again  
>  If we’re not meant to be together  
>  Will I stop my heart from loving you?
> 
> Lost and looking out into the horizon  
>  This heart won’t stop choosing you

Andrew had always loved Steven, maybe even before he knew it, he had already fallen in love with the other.

He’s dyed his hair blue this time, a soft smile on his lips as he sits beside Andrew on one of the couches of their office. “I don’t know about you, but church weddings are the best. There’s no way I’m not getting married at a church.” Steven tells him as they’re searching through his phone on beautiful churches to get married to.

“Huh, that sounds very you.” Andrew remarks with a smile. Steven is leaning to him while Andrew’s hand rests on the back of the couch, hand laid gently on the azuret’s shoulder. “I think you’d look great in a tux.”

“I _know_ I’d look great in a tux,” Steven smiles up at him mischievously.

Andrew rolls his eyes fondly at the other. “I take it back, you’re so annoying.” 

“No!” Steven laughs. “ _You’d_ look great in one though.” 

“You think so?” Andrew inquires.

“Yeah,” Steven answers as he goes back to searching on his phone. “You’d look handsome in anything.” 

\--------------------------------

They’re at a cake store, Steven is looking through them and admiring the prettier looking ones. Andrew is currently talking to one of their managers, they’re trying to schedule a taste test, or well, _planning_ on scheduling one. There are still some things they need to do before the actual scheduling.

“Steven!” Andrew calls out to the azuret and Steven looks at Andrew puzzled. “Any idea on what flavors we want?”

“You like vanilla right? Can we do vanilla, chocolate, and then maybe strawberry?” Steven tells him distractedly as he’s still admiring the wedding cakes on display.

Andrew shrugs before turning back to the manager. “Uh, like he said. Can we get those three flavors for the taste test?” 

The manager nods his head, smiling as he shows the options to Andrew. “ Here’s our menu for those flavors, if you’d like, you can peruse them.”

“Thank you,” Andrew tells the man before he walks over to Steven and shows the menu. “Here’s our options, you should pick what you like.” 

Steven grin giddy as he takes the menu from Andrew. “Thanks, Andy!”

Andrew watches him, admires the smile on Steven’s lips. No matter how beautiful the cakes are in the room, there’s nothing more beautiful to him than seeing Steven happy.

\-----------------------------

Steven’s staying over at his place right now. He’s sleeping in Andrew’s bed and Andrew can’t help but be fond of him. He looks soft, gentle, and everything that Andrew has come to love. They were only supposed to discuss their next videos about worth it, which foods they should feature next time, and whether or not this restaurant that came to their radar is actually as good as the reviews make it seem.

Steven had worn himself out. What with his time stretched out with Buzzfeed, Watcher, and now a wedding to plan? Andrew knows that the azuret is exhausted and needs to get as much sleep as he possibly can.

Andrew kneels down, watching Steven. The shape of his face, the freckles on his cheeks, his lashes, and his full pink lips. Andrew wants to kiss him.

He stretches a hand out, wanting to press his fingers against soft lips, barely an inch of distance away Andrew stops himself. 

He doesn’t want to wake Steven up.

He sighs.

He smiles.

Instead, Andrew reaches for the other’s glasses, he’s careful not to wake the azuret up as he folds Steven’s glasses then places it at his bedside table.

“When you wake up, I’ll have dinner made for you,” Andrew tells the sleeping azuret as he leans in, presses a soft kiss to the other’s forehead before leaving him in his room.

Andrew just knows that Steven would be starving once he wakes up and Andrew doesn’t want a grumpy sleepy Steven to not be fed when he wakes up.

\---------------------

Steven is wearing a simple gold band on his ring finger, it looks perfectly beautiful on the azuret’s slim finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Steven tells him, completely mesmerized.

Andrew chuckles, “Only the best for our fancy boy,” 

Steven grins as he looks at Andrew. “I can’t wait to put it on the altar and wear it forever for the rest of my life.” 

“You’ll never take it off?” Andrew asks.

Steven shakes his head and looks at the gold ring. “I’ll always keep it with me.”

\------------------------

Andrew is standing beside Adam, they’re at a party with their closest friends.

He’s watching Steven kneel down, a smile on his lips as he opens the box to his girlfriend who’s standing up and looking at him in surprise.

“We’re always talking about getting married and I know I told you to wait. I am so happy to have someone like you in my life,” Steven starts and his girlfriend gets teary-eyed. “Thank you for waiting for me and for loving me.” Steven takes the gold ring with a diamond cut out of the box and offers the ring to her. “Will you marry me?” 

She nods, crying, and pulling at Steven so she can hug him. “Yes! Yes!” She cries out.

“Yes!” Steven shouts in triumph as he hugs his now fiance before offering the ring again and slipping it into her ring finger. They hug and Steven cries himself.

Everyone cheers.

Andrew smiles and claps along.

Steven’s gaze falls on his best friends, he looks at Andrew and smiles at him. “Thank you,” Steven mouths wordlessly and Andrew nods back.

Andrew feels his own eyes water a little and he’s overwhelmed, but happy.

He’s always happy for Steven.

Even if that happiness doesn’t necessarily include him.

\-------------------------

Andrew watches him again.

Steven is at the altar, with his now fiance as they say their vows to each other in front of a priest, in front of everyone in the church, in front of God.

He watches Steven kiss his now wife and he walks with the now-married couple out of the church and follows them to the reception.

Everyone is happy, everyone congratulates them and Andrew…

Andrew is happy.

He’s already congratulated Steven numerous times now, has told Steven how happy he is for him.

But sometimes, Andrew needs to look away because no matter how much he wants to support Steven’s happiness, it still hurts him so badly.

He goes out to the terrace, nursing a glass of champagne and looking out into the horizon. It’s a beautiful night and broken hearts like Andrew don’t have a place for ones where they celebrate the love of two.

Someone enters the terrace.

“Andrew,” He knows that voice, and the blond can’t help but turn to look.

Steven is there, a smile on his face and walking towards him. “What’re you doing out here all alone?”

Andrew shrugs. “Needed some alone time, got a bit drained socializing.” He tells the azuret as Steven joins him in looking at the horizon. “What’re _you_ doing here? Go back inside and party with your wife.” Andrew tells him with a grin as he shoves lightly at Steven’s shoulder.

“I will, I will!” Steven says and he looks at Andrew and there’s a fondness in his face Andrew adores. “But, I wanted to thank you first.” 

“That’s what best friends do,” Andrew raises a glass to the other.

“I know, but I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me through it all,” Steven starts and he moves into Andrew’s space, suddenly hugging the blond.

Andrew is weak and he can’t help but Steven back. It takes all of his willpower though to not hug the man he loves as tightly as he can, to hug Steven back with the intention of letting him go.

Steven chuckles and looks at Andrew in the eyes. “I can’t believe you had to break my heart first before I even got to meet her,” Steven tells him and Andrew hates the way Steven says it.

“I still love you, you know?” Steven says and Andrew’s heart aches at every word the leaves Steven’s lips. “I’ll always love you, thank you for being my best friend, breaking my heart, staying with me, and helping me find her.” 

“Shut up you sap,” Andrew rolls his eyes as he pulls away from the other.

It hurts, **_it hurts too much_ **.

“Aw, come on! Let me down a little more gently!” Steven laughs. 

The door opens and Ryan shouts to Steven. “Hey! Get back in here and take family pictures with your wife!” 

“Okay! I’ll be there in a sec!” Steven replies back.

“Hey, Andrew! Stop trying to steal Steven away! He’s a married man now!” Ryan jokes and Andrew flips his middle finger at him, making the other laugh and give them privacy again.

“I have to go,” Steven says and Andrew nods. “Don’t stay here alone for too long okay?”

“I’ll come back inside,” Andrew answers and Steven beams at him before walking back inside.

Andrew watches him.

That’s all he can do now.

Andrew can now only watch the man he loves from afar.

He can only watch Steven love another now because Andrew was the fool who let him go, who turned him down because Andrew himself had realized too late that he loved Steven back.

He let him go only to realize that Andrew had loved Steven so much after he had broken his heart.

Only realizing how much Steven meant to him when he had already broken him.

“I love you too,” Andrew confesses and he wishes he could go back in time to say this back to Steven when he had first confessed to Andrew.

He wishes he had known back then how much he loves Steven before letting him go.


End file.
